Release
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Necesitaba verlo tanto como él a ella. Las cosas en el cuerpo no andaban tan bien con tanto estrés en el aire y que a la larga terminaba afectándolos. Impotentes e indefensos, se aferran al otro buscando escapar de esa sensación. Y eso daba posibilidades inexploradas en lo que sentían del uno del otro. Primer fanfic Hataraku Saibou [BLACK] en Español. Lemon.


**Shade:** Puedo permitirme alardear un poco porque es el primer fanfic de _Hataraku Saibou BLACK_ , jojo. Y por eso mismo, temas adultos y lemon a discreción. Advertencias sobran.

Esto está levemente basado en mi propias experiencias como paciente del _Síndrome de Burnout,_ el cual puede alcanzar un rasgo ansioso-depresivo si no se trata a tiempo.

 **Disclaimer** : _Hataraku Saibou/Cells At Work_ es creación de Shimizu Akane. El spin-off _BLACK_ , de Shigemitsu Harada.

* * *

 **Release**

 **Created by Shade Shaw Reilly**

* * *

Sí ya el trabajo prácticamente ininterrumpido de las células era enorme en un cuerpo relativamente sano... La cosa se elevaba casi a la _quincuagésima_ potencia en un cuerpo con una sarta de dolencias y afecciones, la mayoría de ellas provocadas, o algunas otras, bien causadas por una fuerza mayor.

Neutrófilo U-0001 suspiró mientras se limpiaba con parsimonia el citoplasma de entre medio del valle de sus exuberantes pechos. Había sido una batalla agotadora con un virus provocador de ETS en la zona del recto, seguramente por sexo anal sin protección. Habían logrado ganarle, a _duras_ penas, con un saldo de dos de sus compañeras masacradas. Ella misma no salió exactamente airosa del mismo, probándolo el amplio rasguño en su muslo derecho. Se miró la herida con un mueca de agotamiento y palpable resignación.

¿Siempre _sería_ así? ¿Combatiendo antígenos increíblemente peligrosos para un cuerpo que parecía empeñarse en destruirse a sí mismo de a poco? Hacía parecer eso como algo sin sentido y que no valía la pena seguir haciéndolo porque el final parecía que siempre sería igual... No la malentiendas, lector mío: Glóbulo blanco amaba su trabajo, le gustaba hacerlo, pero hasta ella misma debía _admitir_ que el panorama era aplastante, sino desmoralizante para cualquiera.

Tras terminar de desinfectarse, la neutrófilo se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Ahora mismo debía agradecer a los dioses que los Killer T Cells estaban encargándose del resto del trabajo, ayudados por las Macrófagos. No es por querer huir de sus deberes como vigilante, pero _tenía_ otra cosa que hacer. Y era algo que necesitaba. _Urgentemente_.

Echándose la katana al hombro (Nunca se separaba de ella) echó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia uno de los vasos sanguíneos para hacer migración por los ductos del organismo hasta llegar a su objetivo. A lo largo del camino veía otras células inmunes regresando de un combate o yendo hacia uno nuevo, plaquetas casi al borde del llanto al cargar la fibrina de un lado a otro y especialmente glóbulos rojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo en llevar sus paquetes de oxígeno y nutrientes a sus destinos y sin morirse en el camino. Todo eso era un panorama deprimente y que no ayudaba precisamente a mejorar el agrio y sombrío humor de la asesina de bacterias.

Pasó por la estación central donde, en pantallas gigantes, mostraban un gigantesco barómetro de colores el cual se estaba moviendo hacia el punto más oscuro, revelando, obviamente, algo _nada_ bueno.

 ** _"Alerta Amarilla. Reporte del cerebro: Niveles de cortisol (1) en el cerebro: 85% Liberación de dopamina automática para intentar contrarrestarlo. Anden con precaución"._**

—…Cuánto _daño_ puede hacer un nivel tan alto de estrés al organismo—musitó la vigilante de blanco al ver la _insana_ cantidad de hormona del estrés en el ambiente según el reporte diario de Helper T Cell. Se preguntaba que _podría_ estar pasando en el mundo exterior que provocara eso y, aunque se liberara constantemente oxitocina y dopamina en el aire para intentar contrarrestarlo... parecía que NADA estaba funcionando realmente para bajarlo. Se sintió imponente y casi inútil. Y _eso_ era una porquería y una mierda mayúsculas. Necesitaba llegar a su destino. Necesitaba verlo.

A él.

...

—¡Has venido! Ya me empezaba a preocupar—exclamó AA-2153 al verla en el umbral de su unidad de descanso de los glóbulos rojos, que en ese momento estaba desocupada. Ella soltó una cansada risa.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto, ya hay _bastante_ estrés en el cuerpo para que tú también contribuyas en él—repuso ella con suave cinismo mientras dejaba su espada en el sofá de la sala de espera. El Eritrocito se limitó a rascarse la nuca, componiendo una mueca.

—…Sabes que no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de ti, y lo _sabes_ —musitó él con timidez, logrando _ablandar_ el núcleo de la albina como si fuera un canelón cocido, aunque eso no era _nada_ sorprendente, porque siempre lo había hecho. Compuso una sonrisa algo más auténtica, alegrando al glóbulo rojo—; ¿Como les terminó de ir? Nos avisaron que era un virus portador de una ETS…

—Logramos derrotarlo, eso es lo que importa—terció caminando a grandes zancadas hacia más adentro del recinto y dejándose caer en un amplio cojín. — ; ¿Y ustedes? ¿No tuvieron dificultades hoy?

—Uff, como no tienes idea—suspiró el pelirrojo y mientras le servía un poco de té a su compañera— , no _solo_ monóxido de carbono por unos malditos cigarros cubanos como nos reportaron, sino también alcohol. Whisky, para ser exactos. —se desplomó en uno de los sillones frente a ella, frotándose la cara. U-0001 miró con compasión y ternura disimulada la expresión exhausta de su amigo, tan idéntico al de ella—, ...a veces me pregunto por qué el cuerpo consumirá tanto esas cosas si _sabe_ que eso a la larga le está causando daño.

—También me hago esa pregunta muchas, muchísimas veces—terció la Leucocito ahuecando las manos alrededor de la caliente bebida—, quizás busca _saciar_ su estrés, de alguna forma, entre otros tantos problemas que posee.

—Y que por ende nos lo causa a nosotros—murmuró amargamente el Eritrocito cerrando los ojos y volviendo a suspirar. No _había_ sido el mejor día (Prácticamente _nunca_ lo eran) y estaba deseoso de _descargarlo_ como fuese como si fuera un enorme contenedor de basura al borde del desbordamiento... Abrió levemente los ojos para notar la figura repantigada de la neutrófilo en el suave cojín, con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente, lo que hacía su pecho semi descubierto subiera y bajara a la par de sus exhalaciones, haciendo un efecto casi _hipnótico_ para el pelirrojo. Sintió sus mejillas empezando a arder como si le diera un cuadro repentino de fiebre, sin dejar de rotar su mirada entre sus senos imperiales a su bello rostro, tan apacible y más relajado de lo que era al entrar. La boca la sentía reseca y al tragar saliva casi lo sintió como tragar aserrín mojado, un enjambre de pensamientos alocados le azotaban sin parar, mientras trataba de ponerlos en orden...

No pudo resistir más. Se levantó quedamente del duro sillón y se acercó en puntillas a la aparentemente dormida exterminadora de antígenos, notando que su belleza era aún más notoria ante la cercanía. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, deslizó una mano enguantada en el mechón que normalmente cubría su ojo derecho, tratando de apartarlo suavemente, con tal de ver la _verdad_ oculta de ese rostro con el que no dejaba de pensar, ni en el trabajo ni en sus _casi_ nulos ratos libres. Ya lo tenía entre sus dedos, sintiéndolo tan suave que parecía mentira, solo era cuestión de apartarlo un poco para revelarlo ante él... Cuando una mano enguantada negra le _agarró_ la suya con la rapidez mortal de un ave de presa, congelando de miedo y estupor al hombre pelirrojo.

—… _Nunca_ , pero nunca, asumas que tu contrincante está indefenso al estar dormido... O fingiéndolo—musitó ella con un tono suave y aterciopelado que honestamente asustó más al glóbulo rojo que de haberle gritado. Esta aprovechó exquisitamente la parálisis temporal de su amigo para inclinarse hacia delante y rozar sus labios con los suyos, besándolo lentamente. La catatonia de AA-5123 duró unos nanosegundos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Un microsegundo después, una sensación de irrealidad lo embargó: ¡Estaba besando a su amiga, estaba besando a una glóbulo blanco! Por un lado, quería _pellizcarse_ para asegurarse de que no era un sueño producto de enzimas dañinas, sino algo que estaba pasando, aquí, ahora... Pero también quiso demostrar que también era consciente de lo que hacía y de lo mucho que lo deseaba, por lo que respondió el beso con todo el entusiasmo que pudo sacar, acunando el rostro de la albina, acariciando sus orejas y sus largos cabellos blancos que se le antojaban como hilos de seda. Pronto la temperatura de ambos empezó gradualmente a subir, mostrándose en manos empezando a vagar inquietas por las nucas y hombros del otro por sobre el uniforme, enredando entre sus dedos hebras de cabello logrando cosquillas y risas ahogadas. La neutrófilo empezó a sentir el peso del joven repartidor sobre sus muslos y se separó bruscamente de su beso, eso si, sin dejar de tener una mano enguantada posada en su mejilla, tan roja como su cabello y ropa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste tanta iniciativa? —preguntó U-0001 suavemente y con un dejo de ronroneo en su voz que la hacía tan seductora y la vez tan peligrosa a los ojos del muchacho sobre ella. Este carraspeó ruidosamente.

—No tengo idea… Hasta pensé que me ibas a _fagocitar_ por haberlo hecho—tragó saliva, sin dejar de sonrojarse—, es que… te vi tan agotada y estresada que pensé que… que yo… —Ella lo calló volviendo a besarlo, esta vez habló entre besos:

—Tan lindo~ Que _considerado_ eres conmigo, supongo que _no_ era la única en pensarlo…

La Leucocito no pudo componer una frase más, porque sentía su mano enguantada blanca bajando lentamente por su hombro, por su cintura, por su cadera, tanteando tímidamente cada rincón hasta rozar el muslo… Aún sobre el uniforme, provocando deliciosas descargas en ella. AA-2153, en una iniciativa que resultaba hasta _impropia_ en él, la estaba acariciando lentamente como si estuviera en una misión de reconociendo en un territorio completamente nuevo, disfrutando de esta oportunidad que sonaba tan irreal como maravillosa. Ella seguía sin moverse, pero sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía con sus caricias a la par de sus besos tan calmos y pasivos, erizando cara molécula de su composición que sus yemas recorrían.

No quiso entonces quedarse atrás y su naturaleza feroz al fin _emergió,_ empezando a desviar sus besos y lengua hasta alcanzar su cuello a besarlo y morderlo, provocándole temblores al glóbulo rojo. Metió sus manos audazmente por debajo de su camisa negra, palpando la piel que se escondía debajo y que ahora necesitaba ver, pero _ya_. Suaves espasmos y gemidos empezaron a escaparse del chico de lentes al comenzar la albina a acariciar su abdomen, esperando que se despojara de su camisa para ella, a lo que él, mansamente accedió, dejándose desnudar por ella sin abandonar su sonrojo intenso. Ante ella apareció, pues, con el torso estrecho desnudo, a su depredador ojo gris. Ella sonrió y se incorporó un poco para volver a besarlo, sin dejar de tocar su pecho y sus hombros.

— ¿Estás… estás segura de esto? —murmuró el hombre pelirrojo entre respingos que le causaba la traviesa lengua y dientes de la peliblanco en su hombro izquierdo. Esta interrumpió sus atenciones y le lanzó una mirada entre divertida y exasperada.

—Si realmente no quisieras me habrías detenido hace _siglos_ —expresó con lógica aplastante, frunciendo el ceño—, y te veo con tanto deseo de esto como yo, ¿…o es que acaso _quieres_ que la hepatocito _esa_ lo haga y no yo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Co-cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa en es-este momento?! ¡Si fuera re-realmente así yo no habría hecho na-nada primero ni querer be-besarte porque me gustas demasiado! ¡¿lo oyes?! ¡Puedo asegurarte de que hepatocito no me gusta, sino tú, tonta sádica de remate y…!

Ante la atropellada perorata del glóbulo rojo, la albina se limitó a componer una sonrisa casi jactanciosa y acto seguido decidió dejarlo mudo mientras sus labios marcaban un largo camino de dulce saliva por su pecho en un nuevo ataque de _tierna fagocitosis_ ; cada vez más y más arriba, al llegar a su altura detuvo su rosario de besos. Sus ojos hasta ese instante entrecerrados por la _indignación_ se abrieron un poco y se encontraron con su mirada divertida e incitante, sus húmedos labios ligeramente abiertos y sus senos medio descubiertos, mecidos por el temblor expectante de su pecho. Entonces él se atreve a responder a eso, besándola con pasión y ardor renovadas, luego su boca se desvía por sus comisuras y baja por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su níveo cuello descubierto, el cual, tras un instante de vacilación, se armó de valor y se atrevió a no solo besar, sino también a hincar los dientes, logrando sacar gemidos y notorios estremecimientos a la glóbulo blanco.

Sus manos vuelven a su misión de tanteamiento de terreno al volver a tocar su cuerpo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en las yemas de los dedos, notando el contraste de semejante suavidad con la cantidad de sangre y citoplasma que esa piel debía recibir prácticamente diario… Sus manos recorren lentamente sus hombros y clavícula, como si estuviera leyendo braille esculpido en su piel y, suavemente, tratando de no alarmarla, le abrió la chaqueta blanca ya semi-abierta, revelando a él y sólo a él, la belleza magnificente de sus pechos enormes, ahora completamente a su vista.

 _"_ _Sólo espero que no acabe hemolizado por esto"_ pensó extasiado al verlos. Sin poder aguantar su emoción, hundió su cabeza en su pelo y aspira profundamente su olor, importándole un bledo que no huela precisamente a flores y duces _sino_ a citoplasma y muerte. Sintió su respiración más profunda cuando, casi sin pensarlo palpó su pezón derecho. Ella lo mira con burla y excitación, acariciando suavemente su hombro descubierto mientras él jugueteaba con sus senos.

La libido de ambos vuelve a emerger con la fuerza de una locomotora a vapor y vuelven a besarse buscando arrebatar el aliento del otro a mordiscos y lengüetazos, sacando en el medio exclamaciones, respingos y gemidos ahogados de placer, buscando _descargar_ esa sensación de estrés y tensión que han estado acumulando en todo este tiempo, se abrazan con ferocidad, sintiendo cómo sus sexos se rozaban y _besaban_ por sobre la tela de sus respectivos pantalones. En un momento donde otro roce entre sus intimidades logra sacar de si al glóbulo rojo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y soltar un gruñido de placer, U-0001 se había zafado de su agarre y lo había tumbado, quedando ella arriba. Acto seguido, bajó suavemente con un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre, donde degusta el sudor de su abdomen con gusto tierno y casi morboso. Mientras, él se entretiene amasando sus pechos y pezones, sintiéndolos rebotar ante sus espasmos, dándole un delicioso espectáculo visual. Luego un chasquido seco saca a AA-2153 de su ensimismamiento: Glóbulo blanco le había desabrochado su pantalón y ahoga jugaba con la _cabecita descubierta_ de su miembro, sacándole un fuerte gemido que le hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Este se da cuenta de lo en _desventaja_ que se encuentra y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe de qué recoveco profundo de su ser, volvió a voltearla quedando él encima, luchando por sacar sus pantalones militares blancos y su ropa interior de algodón, observando maravillado el _tesoro_ sagrado que de pronto se descubría ante él.

Entonces él se acerca, la roza, y con el miembro erecto que llega hasta su vientre, lo orienta hacia su sexo y lentamente se desliza en la profundidad del tesoro, despacio, centímetro a centímetro mientras la escucha gemir, suspirar y retorcerse, completamente entregada a la situación.

Eritrocito sintió cómo todos y cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban al entrar en _contacto_ con la carne ella en lo más profundo, sintiendo como si estuviera cabalgando a horcajadas sobre un animal grande y bravo, cómo una potra salvaje que lo podía sacar de allí a patadas. La miró nerviosamente, sólo encontrándose con su mirada clavada en él, _llena_ de placer, haciéndole ver que estaba bien… El asiente y tras darle un suave beso, empezó a moverse. Comienzan a moverse lentamente, empiezan en un compás lleno de dulzura y excitación, de cercanía y pasión. Él va despacio, dentro, fuera… de nuevo dentro, mientras U-0001 se siente humedecer cada vez más, sintiendo su núcleo _arder_ por dentro, anhelado más y más. En ese increíble instante, ella lo _siente,_ si, esta vez siente su cuerpo, siente el peso aprisionándola contra el blando cojín, siente sus manos recorriéndola y siente su miembro penetrándola. Lo _siente_ completamente, siente sus besos, su calor, su respiración… Todo eso es demasiado para la dura asesina de bacterias, cierra los ojos y se deja envolver en esa sensación, en el tacto de la piel de su amado, en su lengua metiéndose en su boca mientras la sigue embistiendo, se _siente_ derretirse entre esas manos que la recorren, en esas piernas que rozan las suyas, en sus pezones aprisionados contra su pecho, haciendo que su núcleo entero se comprima de dicha... Al fin, al fin estaba pasando: Estaban juntos al fin, estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo, carne contra carne.

El bamboleo continúa. Solo se oyen sus entrecortadas respiraciones mientras se aferran desesperadamente el uno al otro… Poco a poco el ritmo se va incrementando, haciendo que los movimientos de ambos sean más profundos y enérgicos. Los gemidos y gritos ahogados empiezan a romper el silencio del solitario cuartel. Él _galopa_ sobre ella dando todo su ímpetu y pasión, recibiéndolo por _puñados_ de vuelta de ella, sus túrgidos senos imperiales se alzaban soberbios contra el pecho delgado del glóbulo rojo, mientras su exquisito físico temblaba aprisionada contra sus delgados brazos. El más absoluto placer da paso a los jadeos y los movimientos más frenéticos como queriendo apurar al máximo el momento del clímax. Gimen, suspiran y se aferran al otro como náufragos a una boya solitaria en mar abierto mientras el ardor aumenta y la excitación sube, dejándolos a los dos al borde del _abismo_.

—Leu… Leucocito… voy… a….

—Deja de balbucear estupideces y hazlo, ¡hazlo! —suspiró ella aferrándose con fuerza a él en medio del concierto de gemidos y suspiros—. ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! —siguió gimoteando entre suspiros. Y gimen más, acelerando el ritmo mientras los dos sienten estar a punto de explotar, mientras cierran los ojos tratando de que el mundo podrido dónde les tocó nacer y trabajar _desaparezca_ momentáneamente, haciendo que en ese instante _sólo_ estuviesen ellos dos, únicamente ellos dos.

Y así, los dos llegan al clímax, _explotan_ uno en los brazos del otro y, por vez primera, ella puede sentir como él se _deshace_ caliente en su vientre, como la llena a chorros cálidos mientras ella se descompone en un orgasmo que la deja temblando sin poder controlarse. No puede hablar, no se siente incapaz de hacerlo, por lo que lo único que se le ocurre es estrujarlo entre sus brazos, haciéndole entender que estaba _feliz_ , satisfecha, extasiada. Y él, en toda su inocencia propia de su forma de ser, lo había entendido. Sonrió abiertamente y se acomodó fuera de ella, preguntándole con cariño y algo de preocupación si estaba bien… En otras circunstancias ella habría soltado algún bufido y un comentario levemente sarcástico, pero en este momento sólo pudo con una dulce sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, y dudo que eso cambie—murmuró el glóbulo rojo sin dejar de acunar su rostro con cariño, sin dejar de pensar en la afortunada célula que era.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó juguetonamente la glóbulo blanco apoyándose en su codo para verlo mejor, componiendo una sonrisa completamente cálida y auténtica.

—Segurísimo. Aunque estuviéramos trabajando en otro cuerpo (un poco más _saludable_ , por favor)... y tú fueras un sádico Leucocito hombre y yo una torpe Eritrocito mujer, _nada_ cambiaría.

—Humm, eso suena extraño, pero a la larga es tierno—terció ella con una amplia sonrisa, inclinándose para volver a besarlo. —, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció esta forma de "sacar" el estrés?

—Si te soy sincero, es tremendamente efectiva. No… no me importaría hacerlo en otra ocasión que esté estresado o angustiado… o mas bien cuando… cuando…

— ¿Cuándo…?

—Cuando realmente tenga deseos de hacerlo de nuevo, lo cual sería mucho más pronto de lo que creo—rio el pelirrojo ante la cara de estupefacción de su amada, haciéndola acurrucarse contra él de sorpresa. La albina se limitó a gruñir y a acomodarse mejor contra él en el blando cojín.

Definitivamente no sonaba tan mala esa idea, después de todo.

FIN.

 **Glosario:**

 **(1) Cortisol:** Hormona secretada por la glándula suprarrenal, conocida como " _hormona del estrés"_ debido a ser una respuesta natural del cuerpo a esas situaciones. Con los pacientes de ansiedad grave, depresión o variantes graves del Síndrome de Burnout, el cortisol es liberado en cantidades excesivas, causando enfermedades más graves como el Síndrome de Cushing o problemas cardiovasculares.


End file.
